Shadow
| Pages = 272 | Year = 2375 | ISBN = 0671774786 (paperback) (Kindle) }} Seven of Nine runs afoul of a Section 31 operation. Summary ;From the book jacket :They are the self-appointed protectors of the Federation. Amoral, shrouded in secrecy, answerable to no one, Section 31 is the mysterious covert operations division of Starfleet, a rogue shadow group committed to safeguarding the Federation at any cost. :Someone or something is trying to kill Seven of Nine. As the crew races against time to save millions of refugees from an imminent stellar cataclysm, the former Borg becomes the target of several seemingly random but potentially lethal "accidents." The investigation reveals a truth more terrifying than anyone ever imagined, as Captain Kathryn Janeway and the crew of the Starship fight for their lives against the most unexpected enemy of all. Prologue Director Sloan is sitting on a rather uncomfortable seat in darkened crew quarters. A woman enters and activates the lights, instantly noticing Sloan. She inquires as to why she has been assigned to the . Sloan explains about Voyager s actions in the Cardassian Demilitarized Zone and the Maquis turning the area into a hot military area. Sloan then goes to explain that because of these actions, the woman's assignment is to conduct reconnaissance. Despite disliking the idea, the woman accepts her mission, and is told to neutralize the Maquis threat if possible, if Captain Kathryn Janeway can't go through with her mission to stop the Maquis. With the briefing over, the woman becomes more comfortable and attempts to seduce Sloan with a steak and mushroom dinner with music. Sloan, having been trained to resist seduction, denies her offer and heads for the door. He offers his best of luck on her mission and leaves, knowing that the woman had been trying to test him. Chapter One 23 Hours, 7 Minutes In Cargo bay 2, Seven of Nine opens her eyes, knowing that her regeneration cycle was incomplete. She looks around for the cause and sees B'Elanna Torres at the alcove controls. Torres apologizes for waking her up, which Seven knows is an incorrect statement for her state of unconsciousness. She lets the error pass and inquires as to why Torres interrupted her cycle. Torres mentions about Janeway's interest in two stars that are to collide near Voyager s present location, and remarks on how it is a rare sight for a starship. Seven notes that it would be an interesting sight, but would be dangerous if they were too close. Her voice trails off as Torres tells Seven that is the reason why she was interrupted. Janeway wants Seven to perform the calculations as to when the stars are to collide, despite Torres being able to do the job. Seven steps out of her alcove to prepare for the trip to astrometrics. To analyze data, Torres wants to join her on the trip, despite Seven's inner desire to have some time alone. As Seven and Torres proceeds out of the cargo bay, Seven is handed a PADD which contains information about the collision of the stars. Right before they leave the bay, an explosion occurs in Seven's alcove, knocking her back into a cargo barrel. As she regains her composure, she finds the PADD, folded in an L-shape, and cannot find Torres. With smoke filling the room, she calculates as to where Torres should be and attempts to look to her right. She is able to find her, albeit unconscious and with major wounds. Seven hits her combadge and requests and emergency transport. Picking up Torres in a fireman's carry, the two are transported to sickbay. 23 Hours, 5 Minutes On the Traveler, a vessel constructed by the Rhawn to preserve their civilization, a mother named Lyspa, with her daughter Andra stand at a viewport looking into space. Andra asks her mother why they can't view two nearby suns which are expected to collide with each other. Still looking out the viewport, Lyspa notes that it looks out towards the future, to a new star system, rather than their old home, to which Andra replies that she needs no new home, that Traveler is her only home. Despite this, Andra still wants to view the suns. Lyspa states that she'll pay for time, though Andra denies her, stating she can view them in school. On the other hand, Lyspa was more concerned about the collision of the two system stars, and if Traveler would survive the result. 22 Hours, 35 Minutes Memorable Quotes QUOTES Background Information *The events in this novel take place prior to the events in . Characters Regular and recurring characters ;Seven of Nine : Former Borg drone and crewmember of Voyager. ;Kathryn Janeway : Captain, Voyager commanding officer. ;B'Elanna Torres: Voyager chief engineer, previous Maquis member. ;Chakotay : Commander, executive officer. ;Tuvok: Lieutenant Commander, Vulcan Starfleet chief of security. ;The Doctor: Voyager EMH. ;Tom Paris : Lieutenant, Starfleet helmsman. ;Harry Kim: Ensign, Starfleet chief of operations. Referenced ;Luther Sloan : Section 31 agent, assigned Ensign Roberta Luke to the USS Voyager. Other characters ;Roberta Luke : Section 31 agent, originally assigned as a computer technician on the USS Voyager to observe the ship's actions against the Maquis. Was stranded in the Delta Quadrant when the ship was thrown across the galaxy. Later attempted to kill Seven of Nine. References Astrometrics External link * cs:Shadow de:Der Schatten Category:Novels